


I Love My Tall Soft Bf

by valmia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is a big softie, Fluff, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Noya being a dummy in love, look im new to this, most characters are in the background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmia/pseuds/valmia
Summary: 1 week after Nishinoya finally confesses to Asahi and they start dating. This is justa soft little domestic-ish story about the struggles of dating someone who's taller than you.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	I Love My Tall Soft Bf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is one of my first fanfics that I've written but that's actually been somewhere other than Wattpad so this is going to be a big change for me! I hope that you'll love this fic and I will make sure you'll die from the softness between these two dorks. And lastly I'm a slut for commenting so please try but kudos would also mean a lot! Creative criticism is also honored (if not more important because i really wanna make sure i improve constantly!!)

_“Asahi, I love you.”_

_Asahi choked on water. He quickly looked at NIshinoya who sat beside him, smiling up at the sky. They were currently sitting outside by the hill they always ran around for practise._

_“Wa- wha- I. Me??” Asahi stammered out, pointing at himself. He had no idea what to do, of course he reciprocated the feelings but how did he know that Noya was joking or not even serious?? Thousands of questions popped up in his mind and he was overall confused and flustered._

_Noya lets out a giggle and stands up. He grins as he lets out his hand down to Asahi. “Yes you.”._

_~~~_

It’s been a week since Noya finally cracked and confessed to his now boyfriend, Asahi Azumane. At first it was a bit shaky with Asahi being a ball full of nerves but it’s starting to settle in. It still startles him when Noya does more ‘adventures’ moves. For example, Asahi had been talking to the rest of the third years when suddenly, Noya jumps on his back and snuggles his neck. 

Afterwards he was scolded for attacking and left Asahi a flustered mess for the rest of practise.

“See you guys later!” Noya shouted out to his friends as they slowly started flowing out to return to their homes. Hinata and Kageyama, of course, where the last ones but he was too tired to have extra practice.

Instead he turned to the taller boy across the court. “Hey Asahi-san wanna walk home?” He yelled excitedly to his boyfriend, that was helping putting the balls up. Oh how he loved saying _boyfriend_? 

The taller one looked up and smiled, scratching the back of his neck. A little quirk that Noya thought was absolutely adorable. “Sure.” he said putting the last volleyball down.

On the way to their homes, they talked, well more like Noya was talking. Asahi just kept chuckled along, putting little comments here and there. But it was fine, that's how they liked it. 

After a while Noya came up to Asahi and just stood in front of him. The shorter boy put a hand up to his forehead and pouted, “Why are you so tall??”

Asahi smiled softly. “Genetics, duh.” He chuckled as he ruffled the spiky haired boy. An act that made Noya soft and giddy. Something Noya would never admit, to keep his status as tough, but could open up to his boyfriend about it. 

They continued their walk silently, making small comments about this and that. But overall just enjoyed each other's presence. Soon they neared Noya’s house. Asahi gathered up his courage and as Noya turned to say goodbye, he nervously leaned down and gave Noya a little peck on his lips. As soon as he let go, the small boy smirked and pulled Asahi in to give him a more passionate kiss. When they let go for air, both couldn’t open his eyes for a bit and the two boys just stayed in the position, noses barely touching. 

Finally, Noya made the first move and left waving goodbye and winked. Leaving a flustered Asahi breathless, contemplating if this was real life or not.

They both went to bed sending messages back and fourth before Asahi fell asleep.

'Goodnight my soft giant <3'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I literally got this idea at 2 am and started. From there I started and came out with this. I'm sorry it so short I just got a bit uninspired halfway and had to write it later. 
> 
> Also I hope you all are safe, here’s a link for info and ways to help if anyone is confused or have questions with the situation: https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/. Please try and do whatever you can to support. Donate if you have the money, sign petitions and watch videos with ads (i recommend https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0K-1IM3Hu0) if you have none. Here are other stuff I didn't mention: https://t.co/pplurhQ9fw?amp=1  
> Remember, every human deserves to feel safe, but if you get upset hearing BLM, you are part of the problem.


End file.
